


paint it on your face

by whatdoiknowx



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: phil gives them their own soulmate marksWritten for the PFF Bingo 2018 (prompt: soulmate identifying marks)





	paint it on your face

Dan closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of tight warmth enveloping his aching cock. He hummed contentedly, as the tightness loosened, then returned, a pleasant rhythm - well, slightly jerky rhythm, but a pleasant one all the same.

"You can put some work in here, you know, you Pillow Princess," a breathless voice cut into Dan's peaceful enjoyment. 

He quirked one eye open, and flipped Phil the bird. "You're doing amazing, sweetie." He closed his eye again, sinking further back against his pillow. "And stop appropriating lesbian culture." He smirked.

There was a sharp pinch against his thigh. "I'll appropriate your mum."

Dan stuck his tongue out, still keeping his eyes closed. "A little faster, would you? I'm gonna be limp as a ragdoll in a minute," he said, despite his hard-as-a-rock cock.

There was a pinch to his nipple now, but the thrusts did get faster. 

Dan finally opened his eyes, grinning up at Phil. "I knew you had it in you, mate."

"Shut up. You're so annoying." Phil grinned back, a little lopsided. His face was shiny with sweat, and he was breathing hard, hands planted firmly on either side of Dan as he rode Dan's cock. 

"You love me."

"I hate you," Phil corrected.

Dan rolled his eyes, thrusting his hips up minutely to chase the increasingly intense sensation of Phil's ass squeezing around his cock. "Whatever." He put on a sing-songy voice, quoting Sandra Bullock. "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to _love_ me." His voice wobbled a bit at the end as Phil sunk down hard.

Phil responded by leaning down to press a messy kiss against Dan's lips. He put on his own sing-songy voice, copying Dan's tone. "Because we're _soulmates_." 

Dan fake gagged, but it turned into a moan as Phil's ass clenched around his cock. "You know I hate that soulmate bullshit - " He cut himself off as Phil began pounding down harder and faster, Dan throwing his head back against the pillow and thrusting his hips up to meet Phil's own thrusts. 

It didn't take long after that for Dan's orgasm to arrive, his mind blanking momentarily as he tensed and shook and released. Phil came soon afterwards, jerking his own cock and shooting long streaks of come up Dan's stomach. He collapsed next to Dan, panting and stretching his presumably sore legs along the bed.

"Fuck," Dan said succinctly. 

Phil breathed heavily in response. 

"We're fucking good at that." Dan wiped the sweat from his brow, despite the fact he barely did any work this time.

Phil rolled over on his side, facing Dan with a shit-eating grin on his face. "It's cause we're soulmates."

Dan snorted. He knew Phil didn't believe in that soulmate crap either, and was just trying to rile him up. "Oh yeah?" Dan played along. "Where's our soulmate marks then, huh? Shouldn't we have some matching mole or tattoo or some shit?"

Phil's mischievous grin grew wider. 

Dan quirked an eyebrow, watching as Phil swiped a finger through the come on Dan's stomach. He squealed in protest as Phil rubbed his finger against Dan's forehead, leaving a smear of drying come there. 

"Ew, you're disgusting." Dan swatted at Phil's arm, giggling as Phil placed a matching smear of his own come on his own forehead. 

"There," Phil managed to get out through his own laughter. "Soulmate marks."

Dan groaned, flicking Phil's nipple. "You're the worst."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "War Paint" by Fletcher
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/178575298863/title-paint-it-on-your-face-word-count-574)


End file.
